back to 1962
by jesikababe
Summary: what happens when two teenage girls are heart broken in the baltimore high school of 2008 and end up in the baltimore high school of 1962.! Link/OC1 & Corny/OC2
1. I don’t think were in 2008 no more

**Disclaimer: ****WE OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ARE OC'S!!**

My big sister Josie and I woke up around 5:00 o'clock am to get ready for Baltimore high school. Josie was wearing a Tripp Purple Plaid Corduroy Skirt, Lostwear MollFlanders Overbust Corset burgundy/Black Satin/Lace, Lovebomb Long Black gloves/Armwarmers Foil Purple Rose Design, and men's black high converse. I on the other hand was wearing aTripp Red Plaid Corduroy Skirt, Dark Studio Designs - Black Satin Corset w/ Front Lacing Detail, black studded maryjanes, Omen - Long Red Mesh Armwarmers w/ Black Flocked Bats. We suddenly looked up at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 am we grabbed are black MCR three cheers for sweet revenge hooded sweatshirt and ran out of the house to Josie and my cars. Josie's car was a dark purple Lamborghini and I had a perfect condition 1971 red Chevy SS nova with black racing stripes.

We had just walked in to the school and headed to are boyfriends lockers. We got there just in time to see Decal and Jacob making out and groping sluttish cheerleaders. After bitch slapping the boys and telling them off as we tell them we're threw and slugging the girls in there blonde bimbo pompom heads. We ran to the empty girl's bathroom and started to cry softly as we tried to comfort each other.

"Men are rats" I whisper hugging Josie as we kneel on the cold tile floor

"They're fleas on rats." She mumbles back sniffling

"Worse than that they're amoebas on fleas on rats."

"They're too low for even the dogs to bite."

As soon as we finished the line from grease are favorite musical I pulled out my I pod and we started to sing blame it on the weatherman by: BWitched

It's just one more day  
No one said  
There would be rain again  
Won't blame it on myself  
I'll blame it on the weatherman  
Get away for a while  
Here I am out on my own again  
Won't blame it on myself  
I'll blame it on the weatherman

Standing on the shore  
Calling out your name  
I was here before  
I could see your face  
Only clouds will see  
Tears are in my eyes  
Empty like my heart  
Why do ya say goodbye

The rain goes on (on and on  
again)(repeat x2)

Alone I can hear  
Hear our song  
Playing for me again  
Won't blame it on myself  
Just blame it on the weatherman

Standing on the shore  
Calling out your name  
Find more Lyrics at /zvs  
I was here before  
I could see your face  
Only clouds will see  
Tears are in my eyes  
Empty like my heart  
Why do ya say goodbye

The rain goes on (on and on  
again)(repeat x2)

Maybe it's too late  
Maybe it's too late to try again  
Maybe I can't pray  
Maybe I can't wait  
Maybe I can't blame the weatherman

The rain goes on (on and on  
again)(repeat x2)

Oh blame it on the weatherman

Suddenly the bell rings loud and clear all around us. I hurriedly put away my I pod as we got up from the floor.

"You ok Jos" I ask

"I'm fine how about you" She asks back

"I'm fine"

At that we take off out of the bathroom only to find a hall full of kids that we didn't recognize. The girls we're all wearing bright home made puffy dresses and the boys we're all wearing color full suits (color full high water pants, socks, button up shirts, suite like jackets, and or color full home made sweaters) the girls hair was all pinned up and curled and also held up with so much hairspray that you could get high off of it within '2ft.the guys on the other hand their hair was slicked back with tons of grease and hairspray. Everyone stopped and looked at us like we we're freaks.

"Josie I don't think were in 2008 no more." I say with a blank stare.

"What gave u that idea?" Josie says sarcastically


	2. 1962

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ARE OC'S

We turned to look at each other and then the kids staring at us then Josie grabbed my arm and we took off running for the nearest exit door bumping in to people and shouting out sorry's along the way. As we neared the door I bumped in to a boy with black side swept hair and ocean blue eyes with a curl hanging over his forehead.

"Sorry" I mumble under my breath as I get lost in his eyes

"No harm no foul" he says

"Jesika hurry your ass up we got to go" Josie yells as she yanks on my arm snapping my out of LA LA land and he winks as I turn and take off running with her. We stand out side with people leaving the school but watching us suspiciously.

"How the fuck did we end up here" I ask pissed off and freaked out

"I don't fucking know" Josie said with a growl

"What the fuck do we do miss I'm 18 and perfect?" I ask pissed off

"I don't see you coming up with anything miss 16 and annoying" She yells back

Suddenly two girls come up to us one is in a white shirt and blue and yellow skirt she's just a little over weight with thick brown hair held up with lots of hairspray. The other girl was in a brown plaid dress with a red sucker in her mouth and her hair was in blonde curly pigtails.

"Hey are you guys ok?" The girl with brown hair asked

"Um ya…this might sound weird but what year is it?" I ask scared

"Oh its 1962 why?" She asks

"19…62" I chock out before I faint

Josie's pov:

I gasp and catch my little sister jesi

"Jesi, jesi wake up damn it please wake up" I say tapping her face.

"Oh my gosh you can bring her to my house it's just across the street" the girl with brown hair says.

At that she leads us to her house and helps me carry jesi up the stairs and two the couch where I set her down. I turn to the girls and the mother who had just come in the room with a gasp.

"I'm Josie by the way and the girl lying on the couch is my sister jesika" I say with a small smile.

"I'm Tracy" The brown haired girl says

"I'm Penny" the blonde girl says

"You two don't look like you're from around here" the mom says.

"Uh……..were not, this is going to sound crazy but please believe us when we say that………..were from the year 2008.We some how ended up here from the future Baltimore High School. I know we sound crazy but…it's the truth. That pretty much sums it up." I explain hoping they will not send us to an asylum.

They just stood there gaping at us.

"Ok what happens to John F. Kennedy?" Tracy's mother asked.

"He was assainated," I answer"look if you don't believe that I am telling the truth here is my driver's license" I continued pulling it out.

"See I was born March 15th, 1990 and look it's even in color." I explain"do you believe me now?"

"So… you and your sister are really from the future?" Tracy says.

"Yes", I reply .I suddenly here a groan as Jesika begins to wake up.

"Finally" I breathe out.

"Josie I had the weirdest dream" she mumbles sitting up.

"Uhhhhh……it's not a dream this is Tracy and Penny" I said pointing to them"They let me take you here after you fainted".


End file.
